1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of electrodes, particularly, to an electrode whose members can be easily assembled in an insulative retaining ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrode structures for either applying electrical signals to a body or for receiving signals from the body when placed in direct contact with the body, have been found to provide poor electrical connection between the lead connecting the electrode to the signal generator or measuring instrument. In one prior art embodiment the lead is soldered to the electrode, and it has been found that due to electrolytic action in the presence of a liquid, corrosion can occur, resulting in eventual breakdown of the connection, or of the connecting lead. In this construction, the lead connections normally are fitted into a side opening in the electrode requiring a structural opening in the side of the electrode structure. The side opening required in this construction prevents sealing of the lead cable from the liquid. In other prior art structures, a connector is brought out of the rear of the electrode structure. However, a portion of the connector structure is immersed in a fluid portion of the electrode and, thus, is subject to corrosion. Other electrode lead connections have also been found to corrode where metal such as aluminum foil is used to form the lead terminal on the electrode. Still other leads utilize conductive silicone rubber which tends to break down after use so as to cause an uneven current distribution.
The present invention provides a novel electrode insulative structure which simultaneously positions portions of the electrode structure in place and provides a good seal therewith. Portions of the electrode structure are also easily replaceable. An electrical connector member is soldered directly to a conductive plate and corrosive action is minimized. Portions of the electrode structure are easily replaceable, if necessary. The structure isolates wet and dry portions of the electrode, thus avoiding corrosion.